


Pondering

by killerweasel



Category: Pinky and the Brain, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is very rare to surprise Moriarty, but tonight seems to be the night for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pondering

Title: Pondering  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Pinky and the Brain_  
Characters: Jim Moriarty, Brain, Pinky  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
A/N: AU before _Sherlock's A Study in Pink_  
Summary: It is very rare to surprise Moriarty, but tonight seems to be the night for it.

It was a very rare thing to catch Jim Moriarty by surprise, but at the moment he found himself absolutely stunned. He blinked a few times. His usual cool demeanor was totally gone. This had to be some sort of a joke. “You’re The Brain? I was expecting someone...”

“Who wasn’t a laboratory mouse?” There was amusement in the large-headed mouse’s voice. “You can call me Brain.”

“I was going to say taller.” Jim took a couple of deep breaths before easing himself into the chair. Brain was standing on top of a couple of boxes, putting him at just about Jim’s eye level. “So your intelligence was the result of experiments?”

Brain shrugged. “I wasn’t the stupidest mouse in the world before they made me what I am. That title falls to Pinky. He’s my assistant.” He glanced over at a taller mouse who was watching some sort of animated program on the television. “Why are you here?”

“You want to take over the world and I’m currently building an empire of my own. I thought we could enter something which will be mutually beneficial.” The smile on Jim’s face vanished when Brain began to laugh.

“I’m sorry, but did you just say you want to be partners?” It took a moment for Brain to get himself back under control again. “I’m afraid I have to decline your offer.”

“Excuse me?” Apparently it was a day of rare occurrences, because Jim could count the number of times someone had turned him down on the fingers of one hand. “I don’t understand.”

“I keep tabs on the competition and my fellow geniuses, Mr. Moriarty. You fall into both of those categories. I know what it is you do, the destruction and chaos you cause on a regular basis. You enjoy it. That’s how you deal with the boredom which drives you to the brink of madness.” Brain turned away from Jim, focusing his gaze on Pinky. “I may plot and plan, and maybe someday I might even rule the world, but I do not go out of my way to hurt people.”

“That’s a pity.” Jim smoothed his jacket out as he stood up. “I’ve heard rumors most of your plans are thwarted by your own assistant. Why do you keep him around if he ruins everything?”

“Pinky has saved my life and he’s a friend.” The Brain rubbed his temple. “If you really want someone to partner up with, I have a suggestion. See if you can get into contact with Snowball.”

Jim’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Snowball?”

“He’s a hamster. Snowball is very similar to me, only he’s not quite right.” Jim thought he saw a shudder go through Brain’s body. “He’s also ambitious, twisted, and very dangerous. Don’t ever underestimate him.”

“He sounds like my kind of hamster.”

Brain sighed as he watched Jim leave. Snowball was far more dangerous than the human could imagine. He turned as he heard Pinky come up behind him. “Are you pondering what I’m pondering, Pinky?”

“Narf! I think so Brain, but how would we get the squids to wear underpants?” He burst into laughter.

The corners of Brain’s mouth turned up. No matter how idiotic Pinky was, he never failed to bring a bit of joy into Brain’s life. “I was pondering what we’re going to do tomorrow night.”

Pinky got distracted by his own tail. He whirled around for a moment, trying to catch it. “Gee, Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?”

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!”


End file.
